Housing
Dragon's Prophet will has a very extensive housing system which the real "Bob the Builders" will adore! There are two different types of housing: apartments and buildings constructed on purchased land. There are a vast number of items available for the lands surrounding your house and these will typically be marked as Courtyard Items. That doesn't mean only courtyard items can be placed outside. The designation is simply for categorization and for plants it means they are generally too big to fit on or in furniture. Available space for house items This is a unlucky term, but it means that each piece of land can contain special container items that consume "storage space". These containers allow the Osirans to store items for other Osirans (public storage) or their avatars on the same account (private storage). This is the only way to transfer Soulbound items to other characters on the same account. Some soulbound items cannot enter a container, like all Treasure Hunt items and some account-wide eggs. Storage containers and storage space Storage containers that can store any item are valued at 10 storage space and containers that can store only items of a certain type, like Mannequins at 5. An egg incubator is an exception: while only capable of storing 1 egg, it is valued at 10. Other uses for storage space Furniture that grants functionality may also require storage space and possibly Napolite Residue consumption. Some examples: * Home Shard Attunement Anvil (20) * Home Mailbox (20) * Storage space per land size As said, the available storage space is tied to the size of the land. A secret apartment - while in reality much larger - is considered a 100x100 piece of land and as such has a storage space value of 1000. The following table shows the available storage space per land size and some additional information to help you decide what to purchase. Interior Your house will really become your home if you decorate the interior to your personal pleasure. The items you can add to decorate the interior: Living room These contain both items one would put in a living room, but also kitchen, entry halls and rooms that have a different designation then bedroom or bathroom. At least - according to the developers. After all - it's your house! * Couches * Chairs * Stools * Tables * Desks * Racks * Racks * Carpets Bedroom * Cabinets * Cushions & Pillows * Beds * Wardrobes * Vanity tables * Miscellaneous Exterior These items fall in 5 categories: Plants * General plants * Blooming plants * Flowers Lighting * Wall-mounted lanterns * Lamp posts * Braziers Decoration * Statues * Dragon platform Buildings * Towers and tower parts * Houses * Stairs * Tents * Sheds Miscellaneous * Weather-resistant furniture ** Couches & Benches ** Chairs ** Stools * Fences Guild Housing Together with your guild friends you can purchase a small group of islands which you can make your own. Here you and your guild members can build a tiny settlement or construct a huge city. You can even share a house with a friend to reduce the costs. Category:Game Features __NOEDITSECTION__